Her Dirty Little Secret
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Aimee Carrow is just her own Dirty Little Secret.. The bruises and scars prove everything.. Then she meets Shannon, who saved her soul.. NEW SUMMARY! ShannonMoore/OC
1. Against Daddys Wishes

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

Against Daddy's Wishes.

"You fucking phathetic little dick sucking whore!"

Aimee screamed again and ran faster through the house as her 'father' chased her, screaming abuses as he tried to reach out and grab her arm, or anything he could get a hold of. She made a run for the stairs.. Big mistake. Her father grabbed her ankles and tugged on them violently, sending Aimee face first into the stairs, trying to grab something, anything, as he dragged her down and onto the floor.

"Your little bitch!" Frank screamed down into her face.

Aimee forced her eyes closed tightly, trying to ignore as her father straddled her waist and unbuttoned her jeans quickly. She tried to move, only causing him to slap her roughly across the side of the face. Aimee kicked out her legs and opened her eyes as Frank tugged down his jeans and forced down her knickers, kicking her legs again before screaming out as she felt his fist come into contact with her ribs.

"P..Please, don't! I'm sorry.. I won't go!" She whimpered desperately, closing her eyes tightly and trying to move again, only to have her arms pinned down and another punch in the gut.

Aimee screamed out in pain as she felt Frank force himself inside of her quickly, pinning her down to the hard floor with his hands. She tried to block out the pain as Frank forced himself in and out of her roughly, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt the tears run down her cheeks.

**----**

Aimee curled up in a ball on the floor half an hour later, watching as her father zipped up his trousers with a smirk before going off to the pub, leaving her to bleed and shake slightly on the floor. Aimee could already feel the bruises form all over her body from where he hit her, pulling on her clothes slowly as tears continued to run down her face from her dark green eyes. Her throat stung from the screaming she done and from all of her crying. She wrapped an arm around her waist tightly before dragging her fingertips through her black and postbox red hair, slowly starting to make her way up the stairs.

**----**

'Its all your fault..' Aimee murmured to herself again and again silently, shoving more of her clothes into duffel bags as quickly as she could. She was going to escape from here, the small thing she called hell.. That's why he raped her again, because she was moving away from him.

It had always been her dream to be in the WWE. She'd trained continuously despite her mother dying of cancer and her fathers regular attacks. She had been phone and Aimee remembered that she couldn't believe anything that she was hearing as she was told that she was asked to join the WWE and tour around the world with the other Divas and Superstars. She had accepted quicker than anything else she had ever done before, she had to escape from _Frank._ Aimee shuddered before zipping up her bags and forming the best weak smile she could at the moment. She grabbed the airport tickets to the first location she needed to be at, to go over 'legal shit' as she called it, with Mr. McMahon, before she could finally become a Diva..

She pulled her bags onto her shoulders and gasped quietly as she felt a bag come into contact with one of her newest bruises. She looked at her watch and widened her eyes; Frank would be home any minute. She shoved her tickets into her pockets before running down the stairs and out of the door, not bothering to close it behind her. She continued to run before she felt like her lungs where on fire, breathing heavily before looking around as she waited for the next bus to arrive.

"He'll never find me now.. Never." She whispered with a faint grin, wrapping her arms around her waist again as she kept a firm grip on her bags.

This was a new start for Aimee Louise Carrow now. A new start to be any person she wanted to be. Sure, she might come to a point where people would ask about her old life, or her bruises if anyone ever saw them, but she could probably think of a good enough lie..

This was the new start..

"WWE, look out, because here i come.."

****----****

**A/N;; Shannon and everyone will be in the next chapter, promise.**


	2. Meeting The McMahon

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

Meeting The McMahon..

Aimee shuffled nervously in the leather seat that she was current sitting on, glancing around nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip roughly. She had had to sprint to the place where she was suppose to meet Mr. McMahon to go over her contract, literally. After two hours on a plane, trying to get a fucking taxi in NYC, finding a hotel, booking a room, leaving her stuff THEN changing, only left her with 10 minutes.. Aimee ran, well dragged, her chipped black nail polished fingers through her hair quickly, her eyes looking around her sharply, nervously. She knew she had to relax or she'd screw up. But, she just couldn't. After leaving Frank and having the panic over if he was chasing her down, or not. You could never tell with him.. Now, meeting Vince McMahon?! She was sure she was going to die of a panic attack sooner of later.

"Aimee Carrow?" A loud voice asked from behind her.

Aimee jumped before standing up and spinning around to only come face to face with the person she'd been nervous about meeting for the last week. She gave a sheepish smile before holding her hand out towards towards him.

"That's me.. Pleasure to meet you .." She said, shocked that she hadn't stuttered once.

Mr. McMahon shook her hand firmly with one of them 'I've found the money.' smiles.

"Please is all mine ." He replied, causing Aimee to cringe slightly.

She sat back down and watched at as Mr. McMahon sat down on the opposite side to her, taking out a stack of papers from his desk and placing them infront of him.

"There are afew things we need to go over Aimee.." He started.

Aimee groaned inwardly, knowing this was going to be a long day..

**----**

Shannon stood outside of the entrance to the ramp, talking to Jimmy Wang Yang about the match they had next against The Miz and Morrison, after a diva match that was on in around 10 minutes, or something along those lines anyway.. He never really did care alot about them, most of the divas now days just flashed their skin for the cash.

"Just remember, its gunna be ea—" He heard Jimmy started.

He never got a chance to listen to the rest of Jimmys, noticing a girl walk out of the Woman's locker rooms slowly. He blinked and stared at her, his jaw dropping slightly as he took her in.

The waist length black and postbox red hair. Her hypnotising dark green eyes. Her curves that he could see. She wore black cargo pants, black and white trainers, a short white vest with rips in it, showing off the words 'Bring It On Bitch' across the middle. Her black bra showed the the sides and the rips and she had a bright red fishnet arm warmer. Their seemed to be faint bruises all over her sides though.. She looked around nervously and bit on her bottom lip. Shannon wanted to go over to her, but decided against it reluctantly as he saw Morrison and Miz block her eyes. He grit his teeth before watching them.

**----**

Aimee walked out the Woman's locker rooms slowly, looking around nervously before biting down on her bottom lip again. She felt uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing.. She wore them normally, but with her new bruises, she felt exposed.. The short white vest wasn't exactly helping her, but she was grateful Vince allowed her to wear cargo pants, or she probably would have died of a panic attack.. She couldn't help but smirk faintly at the words 'Bring It On Bitch' printed on her vest though, they summed her up just about perfectly.. She walked towards the exit for the ramp and ring as she heard some behind the scenes guy call her name. She took a deep breathe before starting forwards, taking a step back and raising an eyebrow as she was blocked by a guy in a weird ass hat and another one in a fur coat with glasses. She sighed. Just great, she mumbled in her head.

"Hey there dollface, a sexy looking gal' such as yourself need any help around these places." The so called 'Chick Magnet' asked slowly, winking at her afterwards.

Aimee scoffed before shoving past the two of them and waiting at the exit, closing her eyes as she waited for her music to start..

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down.._

Aimee grinned to herself as the heard the chorus of 'Simple Plan – Shut Up' begin before running out onto the stage on the second line, jumping around and chucking Rock On signs at the croud.

"And making her way down to the ring, weighing in at 115 pounds, in her very first match, Aimee!" Lilian said down the microphone with a wide smile.

Aimee ignored the mixed reactions of the crowd, all of them not sure if they should like her or hate her, rolling her eyes at the cat-calls before running down at the ring and sliding in under the bottom rope and walking into the ring. She looked down at the beginning of the ramp, getting herself ready for her opponent.

_Holla, Holla_

_So all of my clubs say hm,_

_'cause they know just how we do_

_Time to say, i want you back_

_If you aint taken that_

_Holla, Holla._

Aimee blinked before trying not to laugh as saw she Kelly Kelly walk out of the exit and 'bounce' down the ring in a pair of bright pink... knickers? And a matching bra. Aimee raised an eyebrow to herself before smirking and shaking her head to herself. She walked back to her corner as told to do so by the ref, watching K2 with a smirk before immediately locking up with her as soon as the bell went, chuckling quietly as Kelly screamed and fell back, before trying to lock up with her. Aimee let go before walking back and pointing at her vest with the cocky attitude she was suppose to have, she was ment to be Face, but not.. Vince really doesn't make sense to her at times. Kelly frowned and pouted slightly, before slapping her across the face. Aimee grit her teeth and turned her head back to look at Kelly, who widened her eyes before walking backwards. Aimee growled lowly before spearing her into the corner harshly, dragging her onto the floor and throwing lefts and rights repeatedly, standing up as the ref counted to 4. She took a step back and waited, knowing the K2 was surpose to take her down and get the 'advantage'..

Aimee pretended to struggle around 3 minutes later, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Kelly's attempt to get her into a headlock. She kicked out at a two count before standing up and slapping her, beating on her repeatedly as she soon got Kelly onto the ground, watching as Kelly laid there defeated after a afew minutes or so. Aimee grinned and threw up a rock sound, getting cheers and some boos from the croud. She climbed up to the top rope, smirking to herself as she looked down at Kelly, hearing Couch's yells into the headset. She turned around before jumping and flipping backwards, holding onto her legs as she done a moonsault with a slight twist, twisting around in the air and releasing her legs, landing on Kelly before grabbing her legs for the 3 count.

Aimee grinned and stood up as her music stared again, actully giving a slight girlish scream as she jumped onto the second rope and held up rock on signs again, ignoring K2's groans as she rolled out of the ring.. She'd won.. She'd actully won..

**----**

Shannon and quite alot of the lockeroom stood staring at the tv screen in front of them, shocked at what they had just saw. They heard that she was suppose to be good from one of the guys.. But that was quite amazing at the end. He blinked and watched as 'Aimee' as he now knew her as, knowing it was also her real name as well from Vince, climb over the ropes and throw another rock sign at the crowd before walking backstage.. She was simply amazing.. He had to meet her.. His thoughts where interrupted by Kelly Kelly walking backstage into the room with a large pout, sitting down on the sofa besides Candice and Maria before sulking. Shannon rolled his eyes before sighing slightly.. He had a match.. Then he'd meet her.. He was sure he would..

**----**

**A/N;; Got nothing against Miz&Morrison&KellyKelly.**


	3. It Hurts Inside

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee. **

**&& Can you review please? (: Just tell if you don't like it if you dont.. I like critisim, it helps me. Just tell me if you like it or not, please? xD**

It Hurts Inside.

**----**

Aimee walked out back stage, before walking quickly into the Woman's locker room quickly, making sure no one saw her. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief, knowing basically all of the diva's where drooling over John Morrison and The Miz in their tag team match with Jimmy Wang Yang and Shannon Moore.. Or so she had she heard. She rolled her eyes at the mental image of the divas drooling before sighing and wrapping her arms around her waist tightly, almost in protection mode. She grabbed her duffel and pulled out spare clothes and a towel, quickly jumping into the shower and turning on the hot water.

Aimee cried quietly as she washed her hair, cringing as the water hit her bruised body, both from the match and from Frank's attack.. She washed the conditioner from her hair, looking down at the redish water from her hair before sobbing louder at the pain on her bruises. She told herself not to cry, but it just came coming.. More tears every time. She finally gave in and sat down on the shower floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried and screamed slightly, shaking violently as she drove her fists down onto the shower floor, crying more before holding her legs close to her.

"Make him stop it.. Make him stop.. I'm sorry.. Don't make him come after me.. Please.." Aimee cried out, her voice shaking and breaking slightly from the tears, shaking more than before as she let the water fall down onto her.

**----**

Melina walked back out of the Woman's locker room silently, her mouth in a tight frown as she walked back to other Superstars and divas. _Make who stop? Why is she sorry? Who is she running from? _Melina asked herself in her head. She was growing concerned about the newest diva by the moment. She knew something was going on.. But she wasnt going to say anything.. Yet. She sat down silently beside Rey and Michelle, causing most of everyone look at her with slightly raised eyebrows. Melina was never this quiet..

"What's up chica?" Rey asked carefully, looking over at her.

"Nothing.." Melina said with a shake of her head, her mind going back to when she had walked into the locker room to hear Aimee crying and screaming as she said those words.

_Maybe i should tell.. We could help her.._

Melina told herself before giving a shrug, it was worth a shot..

"Its, uh, Aimee.. I t---" Melina started before being cut off.

"God, i can't stand that bitch." Kelly stated in a snobby tone, rolling her eyes, still pissed off about her match, giving a slight pout.

Everyone rolled theirs to themselves before returning their gaze back to Melina..

**----**

Shannon was on his way back to his locker room with Jimmy, Jeff, Matt and Shane. He perked up from his daydream as he heard something in the 'television room' as most of the superstars liked to call it. He stood still and listened.

"Its uh Aimee.. I t---" He heard Melina start before being cut off.

"God, i cant stand that bitch." He heard Kelly interupt, rolling his eyes to himself before continuing to listen.

"Kelly, get over yourself, this isnt about you." Melina hissed before continuing to talk, noone knowing that Shannon was standing outside the door. " I think shes hiding something.. I heard her crying earlier in the showers.. I'm worried about her.." He heard Melina continue with a sigh.

Shannon frowned to himself before catching up with the guys. He'd go and see her.. Introduce himself and normal shit like that.. Then he'd help her with whatever is wrong.. He would..

**----**

Aimee sat on the bench's in the Woman's locker room, her crying quieting down to silent tears as she stared down at the razor at her wrist. She'd managed to change into a pair of black jeans and a black vest with 'Why does the Reject never get loved?' across it in yellow. It summed her up perfectly in her opinion. She got bullied at school for her appearance and sexuality. So what, she liked girls? But prefers dudes. Big deal.. Her mother died when she was 7 and Frank, her so called loving father, abused her ever since. She cried harder before dragging the razor over her left wrist, slicing at it continuously before throwing it across the room and curling up and crying harder as she watched the redness flow from her wrist..

"I'm sorry.. I'm the screw up.. I should have been better.." She whispered to herself, the tears continuing to fall silently as she pulled on a wrist band and grabbed her duffel bag, running outside and getting into her car before anyone could stop her. She knows she heard someone calling her, a male.. She would just have to meet him at the next taping, which happened to be in a few days..

"God, everyone must think im such a freak.." She mumbled to herself before pulling up outside her hotel, running inside and up to her hotel suite, falling onto the bed and curling up, crying loudly throughout the night...


	4. Meeting Shannon And The Hardyz

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**&& Can you review please? (: Just tell if you don t like it if you don't.. I like criticism, it helps me. Just tell me if you like it or not, please? xD**

Meeting Shannon and the Hardy Boys.

**----**

Aimee walked inside of the arena, looking around at the people rushing around, gripping onto her duffel bag as she bit down on her bottom lip before quickly running into the Diva's locker room. She jumped back against the door as she looked around at the unfamiliar faces, biting down on her bottom lip and giving a nervous smile. She looked down and walked over to the empty part in the corner, opening her duffel bag slowly as she moved her red fringe from her face, looking up as she heard a voice from behind her.  
"Hi there, Im Lisa.."  
Aimee bit down on her bottom lip before turning around slowly, being met with three other divas. One was taller than herself with black and red hair, with a spider on her shirt. There was a shorter diva next to her, with a grin on her face and auburn/redish hair, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Aimee looked at the last Diva, a woman slightly shorter than the first diva, but taller than the one in the middle, with light brown skin and raven black hair. Aimee smiled at them all nervously.  
"Im, uh, Aimee.." She stuttered.  
"I'm Lisa." The taller one repeated with a smile. (Victoria)  
"Melina." The third girl said with a lopsided grin. (Melina, duh)  
"And, I'm Nattie." The smaller woman said with a smile. (Natalya)  
Aimee looked at the three of them before slowly relaxing and giving a wide smile, feeling oddly calm and relaxed around the three of them.  
"Nice to meet you all." Aimee said with a slight grin, actually meaning it for once.  
Nattie and Lisa grinned widely at her before Melina looked at them both and giggled quietly to herself before looking back at Aimee with a smile.  
"You have a match tonight?" Melina asked curiously.  
"Yeah actually, against Mickie James.." Aimee said with a smile, grabbing her ring clothes from her duffel bag before looking back at them.  
"We'll be rooting for you girl." Nattie said with a wider grin than before and a nod.  
"Good luck." Victoria said, before the three of them walked off out of the locker room and left Aimee to change.

**----**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down.._

Aimee ran out onto the stage in a pair of bright pink cargo pants, a lime green vest with the words 'Bite me blondie' written across it black, they clashed with her hair so badly that it made her grin. She jumped around and threw up Rock On signs before head banging to the music and lifting up her knee, kicking it out as she done another head bang before grinning at the crowd and running down the ramp, sliding through underneath the ropes before jumping onto the second rope at each corner, throwing up rock signs and head banging to the music. She jumped down before looking at the ramp with a smirk as Mickie James music blasted through the speakers. She watched as Mickie skipped down the ramp, slapping fans hands along to the beat of her music, causing Aimee to roll her eyes and lean against the ropes in her corner. Mickie looked over at Aimee before jumping up onto the second ropes and pointing at the croud before jumping back down and waiting for the bell to ring. Aimee locked with Mickie immediately before lifting her leg up and kicking her in the side, causing Mickie to drop down onto one knee. Mickie punched her in the stomach before standing up and clotheslining Aimee, jumping down on her and punching her over and over until she stood up and backed away at the 4 count. Aimee laid there for a moment in a slight daze before slowly reaching out a grabbing Mickie's leg and tugging on it roughly, sending her down onto the mat, quickly Aimee got onto her and punched her other until she stood up and walked over into the corner, holding up a rock sign with a grin as the crowd cheered for her. She looked down at Mickie as she slowly stood up. Mickie growled before charging towards her with a clothesline, knocking Aimee onto the floor before Mickie clotheslined her again, sending Aimee onto the mat. Mickie drug her back onto her feet before giving Aimee a DDT. Aimee gasped and clutched onto her stomach in slight pain as she laid on the mat, closing her eyes before groaning and watching as Mickie smirked down at her, listening to the crowd start to clap and bang on things quickly. Aimee slowly stood up before kicking Mickie in the stomach as she charged towards her, slapping her across the face roughly and taking a step back, grabbing Mickie's hair and hooking her leg in between hers, DDTing her down onto the floor face first. Aimee smirked to herself before deciding to wind up Mickie more than anyone had before. She waited until Mickie got up before grabbing her hair and bending her back slightly.

**----**

Shannon and the rest of the Superstars and Divas who where watching the current match dropped their jaws at what they watched next. On the Tv screen, Aimee had grabbed Mickie Jame's hair and bent her back, crashing her lips with hers before pushing her down onto the floor with a smirk.. The Kiss Of Death. Shannon groaned inwardly as he watched, feeling himself being turned on by why had just happened. Jeff whistled lowly with Matt as wolf whistles ran around the room from several superstars. Everyone went silent and watched Aimee waited until Mickie stood again slowly, slightly in a daze, before she turned around and back to Mickie, sending her foot into the side of her face, sending Mickie down onto the mat again. Natalya stood up with Lisa and Melina and whooped in victory. Shannon looked over at them for a moment, along with most of the people in the room, smirking faintly to himself before turning back to the tv, where JR and Tazz could still be hear yelling down their head seats about what had just happened between the two Divas. Damn girl sure knew how to get a guy horny..

**----**

Aimee smirked to herself and pulled away from Mickie's lips, sending her down to the floor again, before watching as Mickie looked up in a daze before slowly standing around. Aimee spun around before connecting her foot in the side of the Mickie's head, causing Mickie to fall back down onto the mat again. She grinned to herself before climbing up the ropes and standing backwards on the top rope, taking a deep breathe in before preforming the A2X, which she had no idea what it meant, but there was no way she was going to say that to . She jumped backwards in a moonsault like way, grabbing her knees and pulling them to her chest in the air before spinning and releasing her knees, landing on Mickie and pinning her for the 3 count..

_So shut up, shut up, shut up Don't wanna hear it Get out, get out, get out Get out of my way Step up, step up, step up You'll never stop me Nothing you say today Is gonna bring me down.._

Aimee grinned as her music burst through the arena, standing up and having her hands raised in victory by the ref. She grinned to herself before jumping up onto the second rope in the corner nearest to her watching Mickie limp out of the ring, before holding up rock signs as she sung along to her theme music, head banging twice before doing the same in every corner. She jumped down before turning around, laughing as she was pulled into a hug by Nattie, Melina and Lisa, wrapping her arms around the three of them the best she could before the four of them raised their hands up to the crowd, most of who where confused by the two faces and two heels mixed together, but cheering anyway. Aimee grinned before running out backstage with the other three, jumping around and laughing as she was pulled into another hug by the three girls.  
"That was awsome!!" Nattie yelled with a wide ass grin.  
"Mickie's face was priceless when you done that KOD." Lisa said with a laugh and a slight smirk.  
Melina and Aimee grinned at each other before the four of them all laughed.  
"You ruled chica." Melina said with a grin.  
"Thanks guys." Aimee said in a grin, straightening out her lime green vest which her risen quite abit after her A2X, showing off her faded bruised, but flat stomach. She grinned before wrapping her arms around the other three just for the hell of it, causing the four of them to laugh loudly again, ignoring the looks they where getting from passing Superstars and Divas. They pulled apart before Aimee ran her fingers through her red and black hair and let out a sigh of relief, nearly falling down onto her knees in realisation of what she had done out in the ring in front of millions of people all around the world.  
"Holy shit.. I just done that huh?" Aimee muttered in a slight daze as soon as she regained her balance and got up, earning more laughter from the three girls. Aimee grinned innocently before lifting her arms up and stretching out slightly, jumping slightly as she heard a voice, biting down on her bottom lip as she realised it was the same one that had called her last night before she ran out. "That was moves there girl."  
Aimee looked down at the bandages on her left wrist before slowly turning around, being met with three new faces. She looked over at Melina, Lisa and Nattie, who smirked back at her before looking at the three Superstars. One had bright multi-coloured hair and a pair of baggy jeans on, the other one had longish black hair and a shirt and jeans on as well. She looked down at the smallest, who was slightly taller than she was and bit down on her bottom lip, knowing he was the one who had spoke. She gave him a nervous smile before hiding her left wrist behind her back quickly, not wanting anyone, including the three Divas next to her, to ask questions once they noticed it.  
"T..Th.. Thanks.." She stuttered, groaning inwardly at how stupid she must have sounded.  
The three guys chuckled before the smallest smirked slightly.  
"I'm Shannon." He said.  
"Aimee.." She murmured with a still nervous smile.  
"Jeffrey!" Jeff yelled after a moment, earning laughs from them all.  
"Matt." Matt mumbled, poking his brother in the arm.  
The three other divas shrugged before continuing.  
"Nattieee!" Natalya exclaimed with a grin.  
"Lisaaa." Lisa said with a laugh.  
"Melinaa?" Melina asked, scrunching up her nose.  
Aimee looked at Melina and laughed before rolling her eyes playfully with a grin.  
Jeff looked at Nattie and bit down his bottom lip with a grin.  
"You and Lisa still coming to the party tonight?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of her.  
Nattie grinned before giving a nod, as Melina looked up at Matt with a smile. Aimee raised an eyebrow to herself before shrugging it off, until Shannon turned to her.  
"See you tonight then doll." He said with a smirk, before walking off with the Hardy's.  
Aimee bit down on her bottom lip, looking at Melina, Lisa and Nattie.. This should get interesting tonight..


	5. Its Party Time

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**&& Can you review please? (:**

Its Party Time

**----**

Aimee scrunched up her nose faintly as she looked at the body length mirror in front of her. She looked over at Melina, who simply gave her a wide grin before finishing off her makeup. Aimee shook her head to herself before looking down at her outfit, a short black skirt that just about covered anything, knee high leather high heels, a red vest and a bunch of chunky red and black bracelets. Aimee shrugged before grabbing the straighteners from beside and going over her hair one more time, biting down on her bottom lip as she continued to look her reflection.. Did she look bad? Or was she just being way too self conscious? "Nattie and Lisa will be here in 10 minutes Aimee." Melina mumbled afew minutes later, looking over at her with a wide grin.  
Aimee looked down at her phone and widened her eyes at the time. Shit. She grabbed a black eyeliner pencil before putting some on, along with blood red eyeshadow. She dragged her fingers through her hair nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip again. Why was she panicking so much? She shook her head and tried to relax. It was something about Shannon that made her get nervous. She really didn't care about being in a room full of different Superstars and Divas that she didn't know, and that probably would like her anyway. She was use to rejection. It just the look in Shannon's eyes as he looked at her that made her nervous.. She sighed before looking over at Melina and forcing herself to give a small smile.  
"You'll be fine Aimez. Dont worry." Melina said with a nod and another wide smile.  
"I know.. Just, ya know.. Nervous." Aimee mumbled quietly before rolling her eyes.  
God, she was being so stupid. Melina laughed quietly before nodding in understanding, looking up as she heard banging on their hotel room door.  
"Lets go!" Aimee said with a grin, slowly relaxing.  
Bring on the alcohol and party..

**----**

Afew hours later Aimee stood next to Melina, Lisa and Nattie, who where all drunk stupid. She grinned to herself before looking around at the people surrounding her, scrunching up her nose slightly before grabbing Melina's hand and dancing. Melina raised an eyebrow before giggling and shaking her head, wrapping her arms around her waist loosely before the pair began grinding against each other, smirking faintly at each other as they realised they had alot of eyes on them. Aimee looked over at Natalya and Lisa and winked drunkly before giggling and hiding her face in the crook of Melina's face, unable to wipe the grin from off of her face as she continued to dance.  
"Now, that, is what i call hot." A voice growled from behind the pair.  
Melina and Aimee pulled apart before looking behind them, rolling their eyes as the so called 'Legend Killer' and 'Rated R Superstar' looked at the pair of them with wide ass smirks.  
"Grow a pair and we might consider it Orton." Aimee slurred, walking over to Randy and poking his chest lightly with a smirk. Melina watched Aimee before giggling quietly, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist loosely, both of them smirking.  
"Maybe a threesome some time. Then you can show your 'killer' moves you always brag about." Melina slurred drunk.  
The pair winked at him as they watched Randy's eyes widen. Aimee smirked at Melina before grabbing her hand and running off outside. Melina breavied in the fresh air before looking over at Aimee with a grin. Aimee looked back at Melina and grinned, before the pair of them fell into a fit of hysterical giggling.  
"God, did.. you see.. his.. face?" Aimee said inbetween laughter.  
"He actually thought.. we wanted to sleep with him!" Melina exclaimed, before the pair fell into more hysterical laughter.  
They shook their heads and grinned at each other again afew minutes later once they had calmed down and stopped laughing, giggling one last time before the pair walked back inside..

**----**

"I heard you having a threesome with Randy Orton and Melina huh?"  
Aimee jumped and spun around, clutching the half empty vodka bottle to her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at Shannon Moore and smiled innocently.  
"Noo wayy... We joke.. He believes." Aimee slurred inbetween swings of her vodka.  
Shannon smirked before taking a step towards her, causing Aimee to look up him with her wide hazel eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip again, feeling herself go weak under his gaze.  
"I always liked a girl who was up for a laugh." Shannon purred into her ear, the smell of beer coming off him violently.  
Aimee smirked faintly to herself before gasping as she felt Shannon bite her neck gently, squeaking quietly before closing her eyes and biting on her bottom lip harder than she had before. Her grip on her vodka bottle tightened slightly more before she raised it up to her lips and downed some of it, leaning her back up against the wall behind her and tiling her head to the side slightly as she felt Shannon bit at the skin of her neck again gently. She moaned quietly and placed her free hand on the back of his neck, before slowly opening her eyes to lock eyes with a widely smirking Shannon.  
"Not so shy now huh?" Shannon murmured, teasing her slightly with a wider smirk.  
Aimee dropped her gaze to the floor and went quiet, not doing anything to respond to his smart ass comment. She simply nodded before downing more of her vodka and walking off to go and find Melina or Lisa and Nattie. She gasped and widened her eyes as she felt Shannon grab her arm, cringing slightly as he touched one of her fading bruises. She looked over her shoulder at him before feeling herself being pulled back against his chest, holding her vodka to her lips one last time and downing the rest of the contents before putting the empty bottle on the table beside the both of them. She gasped quietly and closed her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side and placing her hands onto his as Shannon wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, closing her eyes more at the feel of his lips on her neck. She bit down on her bottom lip roughly to stop herself from giving a moan as she felt his tongue on her skin, biting it gently as he kissed downwards gently. Shannon turned her around in his arms slowly, before waiting until she opened her eyes, leaning his forehead down against hers lightly and placing a hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. Aimee slowly opened her eyes and gazed up into his, resisting the urge to close her eyes again as she felt him continue to stoke her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, feeling herself get lost in the moment. Feeling herself get lost in his eyes. Feeling herself get lost in the lust that surrounded them both dangerously.. Before she realised what she was doing, she leaned up slowly and pressed her lips to his, grinning slightly as she felt him kiss her back, parting her lips slightly as his tongue ran over her bottom lip slowly. Aimee groaned into his mouth quietly in a drunken way, as she felt him tease his tounge with hers, pulling her against him more and walking backwards until her back connected with a wall. She kissed him harder, placing his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it gently, causing Shannon to smirk to himself. She opened her eyes as she felt him pull away, biting down on her bottom lip before looking away from his gaze, feeling herself go weak again.  
"Wanna' get out of here?" Shannon whispered into her ear, tugging on her earlobe lightly with a smirk.  
Aimee looked up at him and smirked, finding a offer she couldn't resist...


	6. Maybe It Wasnt Just A Drunken Mistake

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

Maybe it wasn't just a drunken mistake..

**----**

Aimee stirred in her sleep slightly, before slowly waking up, cringing from the sudden bolt of sunlight that came through the windows, having not closed the curtains last night.. She looked around before widening her eyes and panicking, feeling her chest tighten as she slowly sat up, her eyes wide, scared and confused.. This wasn't her room.. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard something move and groan from besides her, freezing in place, before slowly looking down beside her and widening her eyes more than they already where.. Shannon.. Shannon Moore.. Oh god. Aimee looked down at herself before closing her eyes in a silent agony.. Her and Shannon.. Aimee shook her head, not wanting to think about the rest, before quickly stumbling out of what she figured was Shannon's hotel bed, grabbing her clothes that where scattered across the floor, pulling them on before jumping on one foot as she pulled on them, god damn stupid high heeled knee high boots. She took one last look at Shannon and closed her eyes before letting out silent sigh.. One part of her wanted to stay there with him, not let him go, tell him everything.. But the other half screamed at herself to run and never look back. She took the 'easy' way out. She grabbed her bag before running, shutting the hotel front room door and not looking back as she continued to run down the hallway, not caring as she stumbled a few times and got weird looks from any Superstars or Divas she passed. She just ran..

**----**

Aimee sat in hers, Melina's, Natalya's and Lisa's hotel room. They had to beg Vince for them all to room together.. But, it happened and he slowly, but surely gave into their begging. She stared into space, her mind trying to think despite not being able to much considering how badly her hangover killed her head. She drunk some of her coffee that was in her hands, closing her eyes and sighing, the silence and darkness of the room absorbing her. She had the tv off, every single light off and the curtains closed.. She loved the dark. She lived in it most of her life with Frank. When ever he got high on drugs.. Aimee cringed and shook her head, forcing herself to erase the memory's from her mind, despite how deep they all burned into her mind, scarring her mentally.. She closed her eyes and refused to released the tears that currently tried to force themselves from out of her eyes. No. She would not cry. She would not let herself. She couldn't, wouldn't, cry because of Frank.. She shook her head as the tears forced themselves from her eyes, trailing down over her cheeks slowly. She breathed in sharply through her teeth before wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, drinking some of her coffee as she closed her eyes, leaning her head on the sofa cushions and letting out a quiet sigh. She felt guilty.. She had just ran. Left Shannon.. She regretted it, but she refused to let herself become involved with anyone.. She had too many attachments, and she wasn't worth it, not for any guy. She closed her eyes, brushing her back and postbox red hair from them, wrapping her free arm around herself in almost a protective mode before she drunk the rest of her coffee.. Her mind wondered back to Shannon.. The way he looked when he slept. He was so god damn cute for his own good. Aimee shook her head fiercely, forcing herself to stop thinking about him. She couldn't get involved with him. She couldn't like him.. Maybe it was just best to avoid him. Yeah, she would avoid him. Act like last night never happened and just avoid every single person that she wasn't rooming with or wrestling against.. It would be easy.. Wouldn't it?

**----**

Aimee walked into the arena, her hands shoved deep into her raven black jumper pockets as her hood covered her eye lined eyes. She hadn't seen any or the girls, considering she had pretty much passed out on the sofa, and what she had heard, Nattie and Jeff spent the whole night joined together, the same going for Matt and Melina.. And Lisa? Well, Lisa was just being Lisa, getting hammered and pressing her lips to the closest person she could find.. Which just happened to be MVP.. Aimee shook her head to herself with a slight grin, slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and looking towards the grin as she let out a quiet laugh at the thought of what must have happened last night when her and Shannon were in his hotel room.. She ignored the sudden strange glances she got from the Superstars she passed that had heard her laugh, walking straight past them without a word, before walking into the Woman's Locker room and leaving her hood up, dumping her duffel bag down onto a bench and kicking off her bright red converses, unzipping her duffel bag and pulling out her ring attire; which was black cargo pants, a neon colored vest with slits up up the sides that stopped just above her belly button and had the words 'Bring Out The Claws' across in black, and her black vans. She pulled her ring attire on before shoving her normal clothes into her duffel bag and dropping it back onto the bench, zipping it up before redoing the eyeliner under her eyes, making it thicker than it already was, ignoring the Divas whispers around her as she did so. She grabbed her black hoodie, pulling it on over her head and shoving her hands into her pockets, walking towards the door and smirking as she saw Lisa, Natalya and Melina all walk in. She could help but to hi5 them all as she went past, smirking at each of them, showing her own way of letting them know that she knew what they done last night. She shook her head to herself again before walking out of the Woman's Locker room, pulling her hood up so that it covered her eyes slightly, before walking over to Vinces office, knocking on the door twice and waiting for a reply.  
"Come in!" Vince's voice boomed from inside.  
Aimee opened the door before walking inside, shutting the door behind her before walking over to Vince's desk and smiling faintly.  
"What can i do for you Aimee?"  
"I, um, need my schedule for my match tonight.." She mumbled, being taking the paper that Vince handed to her, skimming the words.  
She looked up and at Vince, her eyes widening at what her match was.  
"Cant you change it?" She nearly begged in barely above a whisper.  
She groaned inwardly as Vince looked at her with a deep frown.  
"Absolutely not!" He yelled at her. "Now, out! Your match is next!" He snapped.  
Aimee shoved her schedule into her pocket before walking out of his office, slamming the door behind her loudly.  
This match would surely be the most awkward, nerve wrecking she had yet..

_Jimmy Wang Yang & Shannon Moore & Aimee vs Rated RKO & Mickie James._


	7. Tag Team Matches

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

Tag Team Matches.

**----**

Aimee sat in the woman's locker room, her eyes watching the monitor as Chris Jericho continued to ramble on about something, that no body actually gave a damn about. She rolled her eyes to herself before grabbing a tiny mirror from out of her duffel bag, grabbing her eyeliner and scrunching up her nose as she put her eyeliner on, making it thicker than it already was. She grinned to herself before pulling her black and postbox red hair from its messy bun, raking her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes, before grabbing her hair brush and running it through her hair. She looked into her mirror and pouted out her lips in annoyance, sighing before fluffing her hair up again, then pulling her hair back up into a low, messy ponytail. She smiled to herself as she looked into her small mirror, before chucking her mirror and eyeliner into her duffel bag and standing up. She looked on the monitor and bit down on her bottom lip as she realised the current match between Big Show vs The Great Khali was only a few minutes through. She pulled off her black hoodie before chucking it into her duffel bag, grabbing her red converses then pulling them on and tightening the laces. She scrunched up her nose before rubbing the back of her neck, watching the monitor for a few minutes before looking up as she heard a tech guy from outside the Woman's locker room door calling her. She grabbed the postbox red leather cowboy hat from beside her, grinning to herself. She rolled her eyes as she heard giggles from beside her.  
"Shut the fuck up." She growled over to Kelly Kelly and Maryse.  
She shook her head before walking out of the lockerroom, looking down at her neon orange vest and grinning to herself at the words 'Bring Out The Claws' written across it in black, biting down on her bottom lip as it stopped just above her belly button. She shoved her hands into her cargo pants before looking at the tech guy.  
"Your on in 10." He mumbled before rushing off.  
Aimee widened her eyes before quickly running off to where she was suppose to be, watching as Rated RKO and Mickie James made their way down to the ring. She bit down on her bottom lip before watching Shannon and Jimmy Wang Yang, unable to hide her smile before taking her hands out of her pockets and quickly putting the red leather cowboy hat on..

**----**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down.._

Aimee grinned to herself before running out onto the platform, grinning wider at the loud screams and cheers that ran throughout the arena, looking down towards the floor and placing a hand onto the top of her cowboy hat. She stood up onto her left leg and jumped up and down, before slamming her foot back onto the platform as she lifted her head up and held up a rock sign. She jumped around on the stage before jogging down the ramp. She flashed a grin at Jimmy before looking at Shannon and biting down on her bottom lip, before grinning to herself as he raised his hands up, slapping both of hers against his before shivering at the sudden bolt that ran throughout her body. She looked towards the ring and smirked at Mickie, waving at her before climbing up onto the apron, raising an eyebrow to herself as Shannon sat on the second rope to help her in, thanking him quietly before climbing into the ring, jogging over to the corner opposite Jimmy's, jumping onto the second ropes and holding up rock signs, lifting her cowboy hat off of her head and chucking it over to Coach with a smirk. She jumped down before turning to Rated RKO and Mickie, hearing the bell go off. She smirked as Mickie tried to lunge at her, before being held back by Randy. She lifted a hand and brought back her fingers, in a sign of 'Bring It.  
"You got this?" Shannon murmured into her ear.  
Aimee jumped before looking up at him, biting down on her bottom lip before nodding silently.  
Shannon nodded before he, Jimmy, Randy and Edge got out of the ring, leaving her and Mickie alone. Aimee smirked to herself as her and Mickie circled each other, stepping closer and closer, before they both locked up. Aimee groaned and dropped down onto her knees as she felt Mickie kick her into the side, biting her bottom lip before punching her into the stomach. She slowly stood up before clotheslining her down onto the ground, sitting down on top of her and punching Mickie over and over. Aimee ignored the catcalls that ran throughout of the arena as her and Mickie rolled around the ring for a moment, taking shots at each other madly. She sat on her stomach and took another shot at her, gripping her hair and pulling her up before running back to the ropes and clothes lining her down onto the floor. Mickie groaned and held the back of her head as it hit the mat, before quickly reaching out and slapping hands with Randy, tagging him in, before she rolled out of the ring. Aimee looked at Randy as he climbed in, narrowing her eyes and letting out a growl as she watched him walk towards her until they where nose to nose. She didn't move back despite the slight fear that ran up through her bloodstream, not letting it show on her facial expression as she stood nose to nose with him still.  
"When you gunna get round to letting me fuck you?" Randy growled. "You know you want it."  
Aimee took a step back and stared at Randy with a shocked expression, before a look of disgust crossed her face. She knew that the other four people in the match had heard as Edge wolfwhistled lowly from the apron. She narrowed her eyes before slapping him across the face sharply, before widening her eyes and ducking under and through Randy's leg, tagging Shannon in quickly. Shannon smirked to himself as he noticed Aimee rub her arm after she tagged him in, gathering she felt the same bolt that he had. He climbed onto the top rope before diving down onto Randy, sending him to the mat..

**----**

Aimee watched as Randy and Edge double teamed on Shannon, frowning before clapping her hands and banging them against the turnbuckles along with Jimmy and slowly the crowd.  
"C'mon Shannon!!" She yelled at him, biting down on her bottom lip and jumping up and down on the apron.  
She cheered and clapped her hands again as Shannon dropped kicked Edge before tagging in Jimmy. Aimee looked over at Shannon and bit her bottom lip, before dropping her gaze as she saw him look back at her. She narrowed her eyes as Mickie put a leg over the ropes, gripping onto the top one as Jimmy sent Edge down onto the floor, lifting his leg to get a count. Aimee growled before gripping the top rope and jumping over it as Mickie broke the two count up, running over to Mickie and spearing her to the ground before punching her repeatedly as Randy and Shannon went at each other. Aimee watched as Randy and Shannon pulled each other out of the ring, standing up slowly as Mickie rolled out of the ring. Mickie groaned in pain before holding onto the stomach, closing her eyes before slowly turning around. Aimee smirked to herself before walking to the ropes opposite her, waiting until Mickie turned around, before running and jumping through the second rope in a Suicide Dive, sending them both down onto the floor. Aimee ignored as Randy and Edge yelled at Mickie to get up, continuing her attack on Mickie, punching her repeatedly. She slowly looked up as she heard the bell go off, watching the ref raise Jimmy's hand, then Shannon's when he got into the ring. Aimee got up before growling down at Mickie, then sliding into the ring, standing up before lifting Jimmy's other hand, pointing at him with a grin. She let go after a moment before jogging over to one of the four corners, grabbing her cowboy hat from Coach and holding it up as she threw a rock sign to the crowd with the other hand, before putting it onto her head. She jumped down off the second rope a minute or so later, turning around and grinning at Shannon and Jimmy, pulling them both into a hug, causing the two to laugh. She pulled back a minute later and grinned, before climbing out of the ring and holding up a rock sign to the crowd, then jumping down off the apron. She watched Shannon with a smile, before slapping fans hands as she walked up the ramp, letting out a sudden slight scream as she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She looked down and looked at a smirking Shannon, gripping onto his shoulder with one hand as she sat on his other one, feeling her cheeks burn up slightly. She chucked her cowboy hat out to the crowd and grinned widely, before biting down on her bottom lip as she felt Shannon carry her backstage on his shoulder still..

**----**

Aimee slid off of Shannon's shoulder once they reached backstage, grinning at Jimmy, before walking him walk off to his and Shannon's locker room. She turned back to Shannon and looked up at him, biting down on her bottom lip lightly before giving a slow, weak smile.  
"Hey.." She said barely above a whisper.  
"Hey." Shannon said with a slight smile.  
Aimee closed her eyes as she felt Shannon's hand on her cheek, biting down on her bottom lip before placing her hands onto his shoulders as she felt his lips on hers, kissing him back slowly.. Losing her mind and earlier thoughts in process. She rolled her eyes to herself as she heard most of the Divas snigger's from near her, kissing Shannon harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Go Aimeeee!" Natalya yelled.  
"Hell Yeah!" Melina exclaimed with a laugh.  
"Horny Biatch!" Lisa yelled, joking with a smirk.  
Aimee pulled away quickly before feeling her cheeks burn up, dropping her gaze to the floor before hearing Shannon chuckle at what Lisa said. She looked back up at him and smiled weakly, before flipping the three Divas off.  
"I, um, gotta go.." She whispered, slowly pulling her arms off from around Shannon.  
She looked at him one last time, biting down on her bottom lip before jogging off towards the Woman's Locker room, Natalya, Lisa and Melina quickly following her..


	8. Drunken Minds, Bruised Hearts

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

Drunken Minds, Bruised Hearts.

**----**

Aimee sat at the bar in a club, grinning to herself as she downed shots with Melina, Lisa, Natalya and Jessica; Punks girlfriend. Vince had hired out the club for the Superstars, and the occasional groupie they brought along. The thought caused Aimee to roll her eyes, ordering another shot and downing it straight away, then ordering another 3. She grinned at the other four Divas, who where all pretty drunk by now, giggling as Jessica continued to slur about something that no one understood, probably not even her. Aimee grinned and brushed her red and black hair from her eyes, downing another 2 of her shots before leaning her head and arms on the bar, closing her eyes and letting out a happy sigh, grinning to herself. She liked this life. No pain. No beatings, except for the damage in the ring.. No threats. No one wanted to kill her.. It was amazing.. She opened her eyes and grinned to herself at the other four Divas as they all looked at her with raised eyebrows, shaking her head and giggling quietly before ordering another shot.  
"Right.. I've gotta game.." Lisa suddenly slurred.  
Aimee, Melina, Natalya and Jessica looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting her to continue her sentence.  
"We order a beer, two vodkas, and five shots.. Who ever downs them first.. Wins!" She explained, lifting her arms up and grinning drunkenly.  
They all exchanged looks before shrugging.  
"Sounds good.." Aimee and Jessica slurred.  
Natalya giggled as Melina ordered what they needed for everyone.  
Aimee looked down at the beer, vodkas and shots in front of her, smirking.. She drunk like a hose.. "Ready?" Lisa slurred.  
"Set.." Jessica slurred back.  
"Go!" Natalya exclaimed.  
The five Divas grabbed their beers and starting downing their drinks.  
"Finisheddd!" Jessica exclaimed afew minutes later.  
"Done!" Melina and Aimee yelled a second after her.  
Lisa looked at the three and smirked.  
"I dare you to spin around.." Natalya said with a giggle.  
Aimee, Jessica and Melina exchanged looks, before shrugging. The three got up and started to spin around, ignoring the wierd looks that they all got from surrounding Superstars and Divas. Aimee stumbled slightly before tripping over a fallen Jessica, landing on her arse. She let out a squeak before bursting out laughing as Melina fell over her and Jessica.  
"Smooth moves!" Natalya exclaimed, before sitting down on the floor for the sake of it beside Jessica, soon joined by Lisa.  
"Hell Yeahh!" Aimee yelled with a slur, winking before laying back on the floor, giggling quietly.

**----**

Aimee grinned to herself and bobbed her head along to the music, closing her eyes before snapping them open again as she heard a familiar song.

_Too long in the same place I'm sinking into this town.  
I've charmed the same old snakes I think we gotta get out Before I break away from me Cuz this place is my lobotomy.  
Imagine we were dead Counting all the things we never did._

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" She suddenly screamed.  
The other four looked at her and laughed, shaking their heads to themselves,  
"Can we go dance? Pleaseeeeee." She begged with a childish grin.  
Aimee let out a cheer as Melina and Jessica slowly stood up, standing up and grabbing their hands before dragging them over to the dance floor, with Melina dragging Lisa and Jessica dragging Natalya.

_I remember when you told me I should live like I'm dying And not to close my eyes While everything burns._

_What are we waiting for?  
These years are dying slowly,  
Today is still in front of us And we're breaking out Cuz today is now or never._

Aimee closed her eyes and danced along to the music with the other four Divas, banging her head slightly to the beat before grabbing Melina and dancing with her, the pair laughing as Jessica, Natalya and Lisa joined in with them.

_I can't contemplate the earth All while my heads in the sand Cuz I've been buried alive So take my bleeding hands And breathe life into me Cuz right now I'm suffocating.  
So imagine we were dead Counting all the things we never did._

_I remember when you told me I should live like I'm dying And not to close my eyes While everything burns._

Aimee grunted as she heard her phone go off in her pocket, pulling back from Natalya and holding up a finger before taking a step to the side and holding a hand over her other ear as she answered the phone.  
"Helloo?" She yelled into the phone with a slur.  
"Hey slut."  
Aimee froze, the colour draining from her face.  
"W.. What do you want?" She said, panic rising through her.  
"I'm coming after you.. And when i get you. You'll wish you where never born." Frank growled from the other line.  
Aimee could feel her chest tightening.  
"You wont.." She barely said above a whisper.  
"Watch me." Frank growled with a cold laugh, before hanging up the phone.

**----**

Aimee dropped her phone onto the ground, her chest tightening and she felt sick in the stomach.. She felt like the walls where closing in on her, she needed to get out of here.. She widened her eyes in terror and looked around her quickly, backing away towards the door.  
She made sure no one saw her, before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, running out of the club and through the dark streets. She widened her eyes as she heard quick footsteps, shaking her head before running faster. She let out a slight cry as her legs suddenly gave out from under her, falling to the floor on her knees. She tried to not let the tears fall from her eyes, shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself, closing eyes tightly as she sat on the ground, waiting for the worst to happen.. She slowly opened her eyes a minute or so later and looked up slowly, terror clearly seen in her eyes. She started sobbing again as she saw Shannon standing above her, concerned. She shook her head as she heard him sit down beside her, burying her head into his shoulder as he sat down beside her, crying into his shoulder as she gripped onto his shirt, closing her eyes and shaking still.  
"He's coming for me.." She whispered. "Hes going to kill me.."


	9. Hangovers, Confusion, Painful Flashbacks

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

**Hangovers, Confusion, Pain filled Flashbacks..**

**----**

Aimee slowly woke up the next day, around half one in the afternoon. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision, sitting up slowly and wincing at the hangover as it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, trying to making the throbbing pain disappear, no matter how much she knew she couldn't.. She sat up slowly before climbing out of bed, not bothering to change out of the clothes that she wearing the night before, not bothering to look in the mirror because she already knew she looked like a tramp with makeup smudged all around her face and her hair messed up. She yawned before walking out into the hotel kitchen section, flicking on the kettle and leaning her elbows on the counter as she waited, putting her head into her hands as the pounding in her mind got louder. She grinned slightly as she made herself a coffee, wrapping her small hands around it and bringing it to her lips, taking a large sip before closing her eyes and letting out a slightly happy sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair the best she could manage at that time, before walking out into the living room area, before something white caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She frowned slightly to herself, before walking over to the paper, picking it up as she took another long sip of her coffee as she read the words written on the paper.

**'Aimee,  
I hope your alright now, It kills to see you cry.  
I wanna' talk to you after the taping.  
Meet me in Jimmys & Mine hotel room a hour after the taping.**

**See you there doll face,  
Shannon x '**

Aimee frowned to herself, not knowing what he was talking about.. She widened her eyes a minute later as the previous nights memories suddenly hit her like a truck. She felt her mug slip out from her hands and down onto the floor, causing a large crash, which the Divas and Superstars with rooms next to her could probably have heard, and coffee to go everywhere. She jumped back slightly before the coffee hit her bare feet, her eyes still wide as she gripped onto the piece of paper.. Moments from the night before rushing through her mind, the scenes playing out before her..

_"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Aimee suddenly screamed.  
The other four looked at her and laughed, shaking their heads to themselves,  
"Can we go dance? Pleaseeeeee." She begged with a childish grin.  
Aimee let out a cheer as Melina and Jessica slowly stood up, standing up and grabbing their hands before dragging them over to the dance floor, with Melina dragging Lisa and Jessica dragging Natalya._

Aimee kept her eyes glued onto the white wall opposite her as she stood in place, almost frozen to the floor below her.

_Aimee grunted as she heard her phone go off in her pocket, pulling back from Natalya and holding up a finger before taking a step to the side and holding a hand over her other ear as she answered the phone.  
"Helloo?" She yelled into the phone with a slur.  
"Hey slut."  
Aimee froze, the colour draining from her face.  
"W.. What do you want?" She said, panic rising through her.  
"I'm coming after you.. And when i get you. You'll wish you where never born." Frank growled from the other line.  
Aimee could feel her chest tightening.  
"You wont.." She barely said above a whisper.  
"Watch me." Frank growled with a cold laugh, before hanging up the phone._

Aimee closed her eyes tightly as she felt her legs start to buckle from beneath her, not bothering to let out a cry of slight pain as she suddenly fell down onto the floor, curling up into a ball and sobbed loudly as flashbacks continued to run in through her mind from out of no where..

_Aimee made sure no one saw her, before grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, running out of the club and through the dark streets. She widened her eyes as she heard quick footsteps, shaking her head before running faster. She let out a slight cry as her legs suddenly gave out from under her, falling to the floor on her knees. She tried to not let the tears fall from her eyes, shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself, closing eyes tightly as she sat on the ground, waiting for the worst to happen.. She slowly opened her eyes a minute or so later and looked up slowly, terror clearly seen in her eyes. She started sobbing again as she saw Shannon standing above her, concerned. She shook her head as she heard him sit down beside her, burying her head into his shoulder as he sat down beside her, crying into his shoulder as she gripped onto his shirt, closing her eyes and shaking still.  
"He's coming for me.." She whispered. "Hes going to kill me.."_

Aimee closed her eyes tighter and let out a pain filled cry, not bothering to keep the noise she was making down. She was in pain.. Mentally and physically. All of the beatings and abuse that Frank had given her, all came rushing back, all of the pain, and all of the memories, hitting her hard all at once. She let out another pain filled cry as the pain overwhelmed her, shaking slightly as she sobbed harder and louder.  
Frank was coming after her, and she had no one to run to..

**----**

Aimee tackled Layla down onto the mat, continuing to punch her in the face repeatedly, ignoring the refs counts. She let out a loud scream before pulling back before he got to 5, grabbing Layla by the hair and pulling her up, before DDTing her down onto the floor again, face first.. This was the only was she could get rid of all of her pain.. Inflict it onto someone else.. She dragged Layla over to one of the corners by her ankle, a hurt, angry and scared fire burning wildly in her eyes. She climbed onto the top ropes before throwing a rock sign to the crowd, receiving loud screams and cheers, despite her heel behaviour at that current moment in the match. Not that she gave a damn, she was suppose to wrestle.. So, wrestle she shall. She turned her back to Layla before pushing herself off of the ropes for a A2X, causing the crowd to go wild. She grabbed her knees and pulled them to her chest, before turning in the air, releasing her legs the second before she connected with Layla's stomach. Layla let out a groan of pain, grabbing onto her stomach and wincing. Aimee couldn't help but to smirk to herself, pulling Layla away from the ropes by her ankle and lifting her leg up for the count.  
"1..2..3!"  
Aimee pushed Layla's leg down onto the mat as the bell went off, quickly standing up and raising her arms up with a wide grin..

_So shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Don't wanna hear it _

_Get out, get out, get out _

_Get out of my way _

_Step up, step up, step up _

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today _

_Is gonna bring me down.._

Aimee jogged over to the ropes closest to her, ignoring the shooting pain that ran throughout her body. She jumped up onto the ropes, pointing out to the crowd with a grin, before throwing up a rock sign, then doing the same in every corner.. She'd done it.. She was the No.1 contender for the Woman's championship. She grinned wider, getting lost in the moment, before dropping down onto her knees and rolling out of the ring, slapping fan's hands as she ran up the ramp, before heading backstage..

**----**

Aimee grabbed a water bottle, downing almost half of it before chucking it beside her duffel bag as she walked into the Woman's locker room. She zipped open her duffel bag before pulling out her normal clothes, a Linkin Park hand t shirt, black ripped jeans, black converses and a Jack Skeleton charm bracelet. She changed into them, shoving her ring attire into her duffel bag before waving good bye to Natalya and Lisa, grinning at them both, before slinging her bag over her right shoulder and walking out of the locker room and out of the arena. She climbed into her rental car, before something hit her.

She had meet Shannon in less than an hour..

* * *

**A/N;; Do poll pleasee! (:**


	10. She Finally Confesses It All

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

She Finally Confessed It All..

**----**

Aimee stood outside of Shannon's hotel room, staring at the door with a blank and trapped expression.. She needed to go inside. She needed to reach up, knock, go inside, then pour her life story out to Shannon.. But, what if he turned on her? What if he yelled at her and thought that she was lying. That she brought it all on herself for pissing him off. Even worse.. What if he violated her himself? The thought caused Aimee to widen her eyes in fear and recoil until her back hit something, hard. She spun around quickly before letting out a sigh as she realised it was just a wall.. She had to calm down. She was getting panicked over something that might not even happen.. She was being stupid.. Yeah, she was just being stupid.. She was going to be fine. She would Shannon.. He wouldn't do anything. He'd know.. She'd always know.. Then.. It would all be fine? Wouldn't it? Nothing bad would happen.. No. Nothing bad would happen.. Aimee breathed in and out slowly before slowly walking towards Shannon's hotel room door again, staring at it for a moment before slowly reaching up and knocking on it three times. She couldn't help but smile weakly as The Reject opened the door.  
Here goes nothing..

**----**

Tension.. That's all Aimee could feel. The Tension.. It was probably thick enough to cut through with a butchers knife. Her eyes looked into Shannon's as they both sat there on the hotel sofa, staring at each other, the silence slowly eating them both up more by the moment.. Aimee finally couldn't take it, she sighed and snapped her gaze away from his, surrendering to his stare. She closed her eyes and put her head into her hands.. He wanted to know everything, it was clear. She could see it written all over Shannon's expression.. He wanted to know what she had meant the night before. He wanted to know who was coming after her.. She had to tell him.. She had to tell him everything. As much as it would kill her on the inside, making her want to run away and never look back. No matter how much it would crumble her inside. She had to do it.. Aimee sighed quietly through her nose, before sitting up and removing her hands from her face, opening her eyes slowly and looking over at Shannon. She bit down on her bottom lip roughly before turning her body to face him, crossing her legs over on the sofa and placing her hands in her lap, probably making her look like she was in the first grade again, being scowled at by a teacher for shoving sand into another girls dress.. Something that Aimee use to do a lot.. She looked up at Shannon again, her eyes locking with his, making her feel weak under his gaze yet again.. How did he always do that? No, stop it Aimee. She mentally yelled at herself for trying to dodge the subject in front of her.. She needed to tell him. She had to.  
"You really wanna' know?" Aimee finally said, just above a whisper, a minute or so later.  
Shannon moved closer to Aimee, grabbing her hand gently and holding onto it with his own as he nodded silently.  
Aimee sighed and closed her eyes, knowing she would have to start from the beginning and see where it would take her.. She opened her eyes and looked at Shannon, already feeling the tears start to fill up in her eyes. "It all started for the very first time when i was 10.. 17 long years ago.."

**----**

_Flashback._

_A 10 Year old Aimee sat on the floor in her living room, her dark green eyes watching as people moved around her slowly, all of them looking down at her with sympathetic expressions and murmuring things to quiet for Aimee to understand. Aimee hugged her knees to her chest, the black clothes she was wearing making her blend into the crowd, except for her blond hair, which caused her to stand out from everyone else. She sniffed back the tears in her eyes, before looking up slowly as she watched family members and friends of her mothers slowly start to walk out of the house.. She wanted them to leave, to go and never come back. All of them. She just wanted to be alone with her memories. All which where now broken forever.. She buried her head into her knees and let a sob escape her lips, tears finally releasing from her green eyes and rolling down her face slowly, her shoulders shaking faintly. She wanted her mother back. She needed her back.. But she couldn't have her. She was buried 6ft under the ground in a cemetery and there was nothing Aimee could do to change that. She let another sob escape her lips, this one louder than the one before. She shook her head madly, telling herself that it was just all a nightmare, and that she would wake up any second now.. "Wake up Aimee.. Wake up.." She whispered to herself.  
Aimee cried harder as reality hit her again like a train. She wasnt in a dream. Her mother would never come back.. She was dead. She wasnt ever coming back. Aimee shook her head more. No. No.. She cried harder, her shoulders shaking more violently as the silence echoed through her ears.  
"AIMEE!" Her fathers voice suddenly screamed from upstairs.  
Aimee snapped her head up and widened her green eyes, before slowly standing up and walking up the stairs. She recoiled slightly and cringed at the strong smell of alcohol that hung in the air, seeping into the walls and the carpets. She slowly walked towards her fathers bedroom, knocking on the door twice with her small hands.  
"Get in here now!" Her father growled from the other side of the door.  
Aimee slowly opened the door and walked into the almost empty room, glancing around before looking up at her father. Frank stood up, stumbling slightly from his drunkenness before grabbing Aimee by her blond hair, earning a cry of pain from the 10 year old, before yanking her over to the mattress on the floor and chucking her down onto it with a crazed look in his eye.  
Aimee widened her eyes and tried to back away. She knew her father was drunk, she'd seen it many times before, but the look in his eyes was enough to scare most people out of their wits.. She watched in horror as her father smirked before pulling off her clothes. She couldn't move. She wanted to scream out and run away. But she couldn't. She was frozen. Frank unbuckled his belt and his jeans, his fire in his eyes burning madder than it already was.  
"You know this all your fault right?" Frank screamed down at her.  
Aimee closed her eyes and cried out as her fathers leather belt suddenly connected with her bare skin, over and over again.  
"Your the reason shes dead!" Frank screamed again. "Your the reason!"  
Aimee cried out in pain again as the belt continued to whack her, harder by the slap. No. That wasn't true.. She could feel the tears running down her face madly, shaking as she hugged her knees to her chest, wanting her father to stop hitting her with his belt, only for him to hit her harder and quicker.  
"And now.." Frank paused. "I'm going to give you so much pain you wont be able to think straight ever again." Aimee tried to grab something as her father dragged her down to the bottom of the bed by her ankles, pinning her there as he thumbed with his jeans, tugging them down before hovering over her with a sick smirk.  
"Your going to pay." He snarled.  
Aimee went to fight back, before letting out a scream of agony as Frank suddenly forced himself into her.  
She closed her eyes as the tears continued to run down her face madly, trying to shut out Franks grunts and the stinging pain between her legs.._

**----**

Aimee slowly opened her eyes around nearly 3 hours later, tears stinging her dark green eyes as they continued to run down her face silently. She looked up at him before closing her eyes in a silent agony, preparing herself for whatever Shannon would have to say. How much that he thought she was disgusting and that he never wanted to see her. Aimee snapped open her eyes as Shannon done the one thing she never thought he would do. She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close to him silently. Aimee closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around Shannon and burying her face into the crook of his neck, her shoulder shaking faintly, as she finally broke down from it all and let the tears escape her eyes freely.. Shannon looked down at Aimee and held her close to him, his grip tightening slightly.. He really had no idea.. The thought of Frank doing that to him, made him angry. It made him silently vow that if he ever saw the man, he would kill him with his bare hands, not giving it a second thought.  
Aimee let a sob escape her lips before slowly starting to calm down, holding onto the front of Shannon's shirt slightly tighter than she already was.  
He'd done it.  
He'd finally made his way into Aimee past.. And she felt safe being near him.  
He'd done what most had failed to do time and time again.  
He'd broke down the walls she'd spent years building..


	11. Love

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

Love?

**----**

Aimee stayed curled up beside Shannon, her head on his chest as her eyelids continued to droop every so often, letting a quiet yawn escape her lips. Shannon looked down at her and chuckled quietly, leaning down at pressing his lips down to her forehead gently with a smile. Aimee looked up at him slowly with her dark green eyes, giving a tired smile as her red and black hair fell down over her face slightly more than it already was, before leaning her head back onto Shannon's chest again, yawning once again. Shannon wrapped his arm around Aimee slightly tighter than they already were, glancing up at the screen on the monitor for a moment, before looking back down at Aimee as he heard her yawn yet again.  
"You can go to sleep you know.." He murmured down to her, noticing Aimee struggling to keep herself awake.  
"No.. I'm F..Fine.. And, how would i get to the hotel?" Aimee mumbled.  
"I'ld carry you." Shannon said simply with a faint shrug, grinning to himself as Aimee looked up at him, her eyebrows raised slightly.  
"You'd be able to carry me?" Aimee mumbled, her eyebrows still raised slightly.  
_'He probably could, considering your shorter than him and don't weigh that much..'_ Aimee told herself in her head.  
"You'll be surprised at some of the things i can do.. It would blow your mind away." Shannon murmured down to her with a smirk.  
Aimee couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips, shaking her head to herself with a grin, before nodding slowly.  
"If you sure.."  
"I wouldn't have offered if i wasn't."  
Aimee scrunched her nose up at Shannon's comeback. Why did people always have to say that? She nodded one last time, before closing her eyes again as a yawn escaped her lips, slowly finding herself drifting into a heavy dream..

**----**

Aimee slowly opened her eyes the next morning, well, afternoon, letting out a yawn as she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around before frowning as she didn't realise the room, panic quickly taking a hold of her. She didn't have a hangover, but, why couldn't she remember anything that happened last night? She looked down before letting out a sigh of relief, seeing that she was still fully clothed. She raised an eyebrow to herself, before letting her green eyes wander over to her left, hearing a grunt from beside her. She looked at Shannon and couldn't help but smile as she watched his sleeping form for a few seconds before biting down on her bottom lip lightly as she dropped her gaze downwards, feeling her cheeks warm up. She lent back on the bed again and closed her eyes, putting her hands behind her head and letting out a quiet yawn, feeling herself relax again. She slowly opened her eyes around 10 minutes later, hearing a loud yawn and a slight groan from beside her, smirking to herself as she looked over at Shannon.  
"Morning.." She whispered quietly over to him with a tierd grin.  
Shannon ran his fingers back through his short, messed up Mohawk as he looked over at Aimee with a smile.  
"Mornin' gorgeous." Shannon whispered back with a slight grin, moving over slightly and pressing his lips to hers gently.  
Aimee couldn't help but smile to herself as Shannon said that, placing a hand onto the back of his neck as she felt him pull away, kissing him back before pulling away with a wide smile.  
Shannon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aimee, kissing her forehead gently as she lent her head onto his shoulder.  
"Whats on to days agenda?" Aimee asked randomly a few minutes later, tracing the tattoo of Shannon's abdomen.  
"House shows?" Shannon asked with a shrug.  
"No."  
"Taping?"  
"Nope."  
"Interview?"  
"..Nopeee."  
"Meeting?!"  
"No Shannon!"  
Shannon shrugged to himself, running his fingers absent minded through the red in Aimee's hair, thinking for a moment.  
"Stay in bed, food, stay in bed, shower, bed.. Other things.. Bed, food, sleep." Shannon mumbled his plan for the day.  
"Sounds good." Aimee said with a laugh and a shake of her head.  
Shannon nodded, stroking Aimee's side with his hand, smiling to himself as he slowly fell silent.  
"Aimee?"  
Aimee looked up at Shannon with her dark green eyes.  
"Yeah?" She murmured.  
Shannon hesitated for a moment.  
"What would you do if i-- You know what? Never mind." Shannon mumbled, shaking his head.  
Aimee frowned to herself, keeping her eyes up at Shannon as curiosity nagged away at her slowly.  
"No.. C'mon.. Tell me." Aimee murmured.  
"What would you do if i.. Well, if i, um.. Said, that i, um.. Loved you?"  
Aimee felt her chest tighten ever so slightly, before she relaxed, a smile forming on her features.  
"Hmmm... I guess you'll have to find out then wont you?" She murmured.  
"Aimee?" Shannon asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you." He whispered.  
Aimee smiled to herself, her dark green eyes lighting up as she lent up and pressed her lips to his.  
"Shannon?" She whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."

* * *

**OOC;; Gunna' finish this in the next few chapters. Vote on the Poll please. (:**


	12. Childish Moments

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

Childish Moments

**----**

Aimee yawned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes, cringing at the sudden impact of light to her eyes before quickly shutting them again. She scrunched up her nose as she heard a chuckle from beside her, mumbling a few words under her breathe before slowly opening her eyes and looking over at Shannon, smiling sheepishly at him as she adjusted to the sunlight coming into the room from the windows. She yawned quietly, wrapping her arms around Shannon loosely and curling up against him as she closed her eyes.  
"Im not getting up.." She mumbled, her hair falling over her face.  
Shannon chuckled again quietly, shaking his head to himself with a slight smirk.  
"Fine.. Day in bed sound good?" He asked in a murmur.  
Aimee grinned to herself. Was that even a question needed?  
"When doesn't it sound good?" Shannon wrapped his arms around Aimee again, smiling to himself as he watched her. He lent down slightly before brushing her hair from out of her face, pressing his lips to her forehead gently before laying his head onto the pillow again.  
Aimee smiled widely to herself, kissing Shannon's shoulder lightly before closing her eyes once again.  
"I love you." She murmured.  
"I love you too." Shannon murmured.  
Aimee grinned, yawning quietly, before slowly falling asleep again..

**----**

Aimee scrunched up her nose slightly as Shannon flicked water at her, sticking her tongue out at him childishly before grunting slightly as he done it again.  
"Stop ittt!" She whined, repressing a laugh as she covered her face with her hands.  
Shannon smirked as he watched her, before shrugging, leaning his back against the bathroom wall. Aimee parted her fingers slightly, peering through them and looking at Shannon with a cautious expression.  
"Is it safe?" She questioned in a whisper.  
Shannon chuckled and held up his hands, signalling he surrendered.  
Aimee grinned, before removing her hands from her face. She smirked at a sudden idea, splashing Shannon with the water before squeaking and hiding herself behind her hands again.  
Shannon blinked a few times, spitting slight water from his mouth as he frowned faintly.  
"Ew." Aimee mumbled to herself.  
Shannon snapped his attention back to her, before grabbing her legs, pulling her over to him and poking her in the sides lightly with his fingers. He smirked again as Aimee squirmed, chuckling quietly and continuing to poke her sides.  
"Noooo!" Aimee squeaked loudly, trying to get Shannon to stop.  
Shannon smirked to himself and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to her forehead and grinning childishly.  
Aimee smiled to herself and lent her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes as she sat in the water with him.  
"This is nice.." She whispered.  
"Very.." Shannon agreed in also a whisper.  
Aimee laughed quietly to herself after around 5 minutes or so, stretching out her arms before grabbing a towel.  
"Im getting out.." She said, smiling innocently at Shannon before climbing out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her.  
Shannon scrunched up his nose before pouting slightly at Aimee.  
"Meanie!" He exclaimed, before grabbing a towel. He got out of the bath and wrapped it around his waist before walking over to Aimee and pulling her back into him with a smirk.  
"I have an idea.." He murmured, kissing along her shoulder lightly.  
Aimee raised an eyebrow, gathering what Shannon would have said.  
"Perv." She joked with a smirk.  
Shannon smirked to himself and rolled his eyes, squeezing her hips lightly as he dragged his lips up her neck.  
"You like it." He breathed into her ear.  
Aimee giggled quietly before turning, wrapping her arms around Shannon's neck and kissing his lips.  
Shannon kissed her back before grunting as someone knocked on the hotel door.  
"Leave it.." He mumbled against her lips, feeling her pull back.  
Aimee nodded, before pulling back as the person knocked on the door again but louder.  
"One second.." She murmured, wrapping the towel around her again before walking over to the door.  
"Way to make a person feel rejected!" Shannon yelled after her with a chuckle.  
Aimee opened the door as she looked over at Shannon, smiling cutely at him before looking at the person infront of her. She froze.  
"Hello sweetheart."


	13. You

**A/N;; I actually love Shannon Moore. :P So, this all came to mind.. Hope you like it (: Oh, this was back in the day when SM was on Smackdown & teamed with Jimmy Wang Yang. Rated M for language & violence.**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Shannon Moore, he owns himself. I Do not own any of the Superstars/Divas i include in this story, but i do own Aimee.**

**Added A/N;; I'm sorry for how long its taken me to update this.. Seriously, I've been really busy. D; Sorrry!!!**

**REVIEWWWW! XD**

You.

**----**

Him..

What the hell was he doing here?

How the fuck did he find he?!

Aimee covered her hand with her mouth and shook her head, recoiling until her back hit something hard.

He simply stared at her with a hard look and a cold smirk.

"I've been waiting all this time to find you.. And now, your mine again." Frank said, taking a step towards her.

"No.. No.." She said quietly, shaking her head as she fell back onto the table slightly.

The sudden noise of the shower caused them both to look in the direction of the bathroom before Frank looked back at her again.

"Company huh? Don't worry then, I'll just make this quick."

And with that, he shoved her onto the surface of the table and pinned her down before starting to undo his jeans.

Aimee closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, trying to shove him off of her.

Frank pinned her hands down beside her head onto the table.

She opened her mouth to let out a scream, only a sob to come out and no other noise.

Frank smirked to himself as he watched her.

"This is for your own good.." He purred into her ear.

Aimee tensed up madly, before slowly opening her eyes after a few moments as nothing happened.

She recoiled at the sight in front of her.

Frank pinned down to the floor, Shannon's foot pressed down on his throat..

And hard.

The crazed look in the 'Rejects' eyes were enough to scare even the biggest of people.

Hugging her knees close to her chest, she rocked back and forth and closed her eyes.

This wasn't happening..

This wasn't happening..

She quickly snapped her eyes open as she felt someone wrap their arms around her, shaking her head and shoving them off of her.

Her eyes looked over at Shannon, before being filled with tears.

Shannon sighed and wrapped his arms around Aimee tightly, holding her close to him as she sobbed.

"He's gone.." He whispered to her. "He's gone.."

Aimee looked over at the door.

..But, for how long?


	14. Phone call

**A/N;; Sorry for no updates in how long now? More updates = needs more reviews. hah. Ima' be finishing this up within the next two chapters.**

**----**

_Buzz, buzz, buzzzzzzz._

Aimee mumbled out of clear annoyance as her phone continued to go off, not bothering to even open her eyes as she lent over and picked it up. Yawning loudly, the diva picked up her phone with a small squint of her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness that hit them - aswell as the flashing white light that came from her phone.

_Buzzzzzz, buzzzz, buzz_---

"Hello?"

The Extreme diva mumbled into her phone now, sitting up slowly with another loud yawn. She rubbed her eyes, the memories of earlier slowly starting to flood into her mind again. Aimee couldn't help but cringe, closing her eyes tightly.

Hearing someone stir though, brought her from out of her nightmare thoughts, looking down to her right to see Shannon. A small grin appeared on her lips, sighing out of slight happiness as she watched his mohawk cover most of his face without any gel to keep it up. She resisted a small urge to giggle, unable to stop herself from doing so.

"You, me, tonight, 4 am, at the back of the warehouse outside. Come alone."

Her fathers voice caused her to cringe, eyes suddenly widening out of clear alarm, terror, and a slight hint of confusion. What would he want with her this time? He'd already pretty much been beaten to a pulp by Shannon earlier, didn't he know better by now?

But, the answer shined clear in her mind.

Of course he didn't.. He never did learn. He never did stop himself, he just kept repeating his actions over and over.. and over.. and over.. Aimee flinched, hissing lowly before realising that she was actually still on the phone to Frank.

"Why should I?"

"Because.."

Frank paused, trailing off, causing the diva to purse her lips together.

"Because.. If you don't, I'll murder him."

Her blood ran cold, looking down towards Shannon as she bit down on her bottom lip roughly.

"You wouldn't fucking dare.."

It was more of a question that a statement to be honest. She knew what he was capable of.. Why wouldn't he do this aswell?

"Wouldn't I?"

Remaining silent, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe in and listening to the rain slowly tapping against the hotel window.

"Tonight, 4am, warehouse, be there."

"Fine."

"This all ends tonight."

Hearing the line suddenly go dead, Aimee's mind began to race, panicking, thinking.. plotting. Pursing her lips out again, she lent down and pressed them to Shannon's forehead, allowing a small, faint smile to appear on her lips as he stirred, mumbling things in his sleep. Sighing loudly, she slipped out of bed, changing out of her jogging bottoms into a pair of jeans and a random shirt of Shannons. It fit her - somewhat - so, she didn't really care at all about the size or what it was that she was wearing.

With that, she quietly walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. A shimmer caught her eyes, looking over and trailing her tongue over her top lip slowly. A wide smirk appeared on her lips, Frank's words pretty much booming inside of her mind. She put the glass down, picking up the knife and looking at the reflection that shone back in it.

_This all ends, tonight.._


	15. Bang Bang

_This ends tonight.._

The words kept repeating themselves over and over in Aimee's head continously. She stared at the warehouse infront of her, eyes darkened over as her top lip stayed curled up in a snall of digust.

The 'diva' glanced at the time, a look of pure annoyance sweeping across her features.

Where the hell was Frank?

Why was he late?

This was his fucking idea! Why must he be so god damn frustrating?

Aimee slammed her hand down onto the steering wheel with a growl. The sudden slight flash of light that appeared in the corner of her eyes though, caused her to look over.

A wide smirk appeared on her lips, picking up the knife with a small, sarcastic laugh. She trailed her tongue over her top lip slowly, the smirk staying in place on her lips. Oh, how Frank was going to regret this.. Oh, how he was going to regret doing anything over the last multiple amount of years to her.. Oh, he'd truely pay. He will pay with one thing that was acceptable:

His soul.

Aimee didn't care about how outright mental her plan sounded. She'd take his soul with only one, quick, simply way. She'd kill him. One way or another, she'd do it. She didn't care how, she didn't care how slowly, quickly, painfully, bone chilling it would be. She'd do it, or she simply wouldn't be able to go on with life this way. Over her dead body would her 'father' get out of this alive.

There was no way in hell.

The sudden movement in the distance pulled her out of her slightly evil thoughts that were capturing her mind. Aimee looked over, an actual grin appearing on her face. Frank.. It was about time. Wrapping up her weapon, the diva slipped it into the inside pocket of her coat and quickly exited the car.

"About time you got here."

Her words echoed through the pretty much abandoned warehouse, bouncing off of the walls and ringing back into her ears.

Frank spun around on his heels, hand shoved inside of his coat as he looked over her slowly, cautiously.

"I had to get.. _something_."

He hissed the last word, venom building up onto it.

Aimee simply watched him, dark eyes narrowed as she snarled. He had something. It was obvious as hell.. How to get rid of it though?

"Drop it."

Frank played clueless.

"..Drop what?"

"I'm not fucking stupid! You hand is in your coat! Drop the fucking thing!"

Screaming, where the hell did that come from? Well, could anyone really blame her? Oh well.

Frank rolled his eyes, pulling the hand gun from out of his pocket and staring at her.

"Drop it."

Aimee repeated, voice hard.

"You got anything?"

Frank asked carefully, placing his gun down onto the floor.

"No.."

Aimme smiled, falsely, of course.

"Prove it."

"Check me then."

Why were they being so civilised? Maybe it was the fact that both of them knew there was a gun in the room.. The other could simply grab it without a second thought and kill the other.

Aimee could do that anyway without the gun, not that Frank knew. He wouldn't be able to feel it anyway.

She growled as he touched her thighs, kicking him anyway sharply.

"Don't touch me."

The roughness in her voice brought the tension back, the negative attitude and the sharpness she'd always known from her 'father'.

"Don't act like you don't like it.. The amount of times that you screamed my name, over and over, and over again, tells me otherwise."

Aimee froze.

"You know.. There was only one other person that begged as much as you did when I fucked them.. Wanna know who it was?"

Aimee stared at him still, not daring to speak. It was like the sudden agression she had earlier in her had just.. drained away. It was sickening.

"Your _mother._"

She snapped, quickly.

Screaming, the WWE Diva lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall. Sending her knee inbetween his legs, she pulled the knife from out of her pocket and held it to his throat. Her eyes fired madly, grip deadly on her weapon as Frank cringed, staring at her, the knife then back at her again.

"You havn't got the guts to do it."

Frank suddenly spat.

"You wanna bet?"

Finding the self confidence to suddenly rip the sharp object across the fucker's throat, her name was suddenly yelled. Aimee spun around, a look of suprise on her features.

None other than Shannon Moore stood infront of her..

Aimee frowned. How the hell did he know where she was?

"Shannon.."

Her voice dropped into a whisper, biting on her bottom lip at an alarming rate.

"Don't do this.. You don't need to do this.."

Shannon's voice was calm, deadly calm for someone watching his girlfriend about to try and slit the throat of her 'father'.

Aimee stared at him, before feeling herself being shoved to the ground.

She fell, knife sliding out of her hand and across the floor.

Frank lunged at the gun, picking it up and pointing.

"Shannon!"

And without a second longer to breathe after Aimee screamed, a gunshot echoed in her ears..

_Bang.._


	16. I shot you down

_Bang.._

"No.. No!"

The high pitch, urgent and alarmed screams ran throughout the warehouse loudly, bouncing off the walls and echoing all around the two people that remained.

Time went slowly, just watching the next thing to happen..

The lifeless body slowly dropped down, a small, slightly gagged choke escaped the mouth. Eyes rolled back into it's sockets completely before collapsing completely onto the floor. It didn't move, flinch or make another sound.

Aimee laid there, watching with alert, green eyes. She could feel the tears filling them rapidly, choking on the ones that stuck to the back of her throat. Her head shook side to side slowly as she just laid there, feeling her insides slowly start to rise up through her chest and up into her throat.

This couldn't be happening.. No, this wasn't happening.. She must have blacked out and was in just some.. dream world..

She buried her face into the palms of her hands, shoulders slowly starting to shake as the image of Shannon lying less than 3 feet away from her flashed inside of her mind. In front of her eyes.. The way he just.. stared, before finally dropping to the ground.

The 'diva' was sure she was going to throw up.. Her throat stung and choked sobs continued to escape her lips.

Tears stung her eyes, quickly rolling down over hers cheeks more by each and every passing second..

No.. No.. _Shannon.._

Everything around her just slowly seemed to fade away.

She couldn't feel things anymore, hear the things around her or ever manage to think straight.

It was terrifying how everything had happened soo quickly - yet oh so slowly.

Aimee pawed at the ground with her fingernails, ignoring the urge to cringe that built up rapidly inside of her.

She couldn't hear anything that was going on.

She couldn't hear the sound of her sobs. She couldn't hear the sound of her own breathing continuing to catch in her throat, and the sound of her choking on tears. She couldn't hear the echos that banged and bounced against the walls and around the rest of the almost empty, wide spaced area. She couldn't hear the sound of things clattering around her and wind hitting the doors. Things moving around her sobbing body - feet, people, person.. Something dropped against her head.. Frank.

The dark haired beauty didn't bother moving.. She didn't dare to move to be honest. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world.

Her head wouldn't allow her to process the fact that Shannon was dead..

There was just something there that wasn't right.

He couldn't have been.. He just couldn't have been..

Sniffing quietly, Aimee could slowly hear things around her again, including that all important one: the sharp sound of Frank's laughter.

She snarled lowly, jade green eyes darkening over as they narrowed. She sat up slowly only to jump back slightly at the sudden sight of Frank's face placed almost against hers.

A wide smirk was planted on his lips as he continued to laugh, low and deadly. His eyes were wide, wild, crazed.

Aimee resisted the sudden, large urge to cringe at the simple sight of the killer..

"Like I said, sweetheart, I _always_ win."

His voice was ice cold, laced with pure venom.

He was mocking her, clearly, just by the look in his eyes anyone would have been able to see that with pure ease.

Aimee laid on the floor, practically motionless as Frank now stood up and walked away from her, with what seemed to be not a care in the world over his past actions.

There was no way he'd be able to walk out here with a clear consonance. Not a chance.

Something inside of Aimee snapped.

She could feel the anger bubble up inside of her, the rage.

Her jaw tensed, top lip curling up as she snarled lowly. Her hands tightened into harsh fists, jade eyes never daring to leave the back of her 'father'.

With that, she began slapping her hand over the floor around her quickly, sharply. Until she found it..

Just the thing she'd been searching for. The very thing she'd been looking for to end it all..

Within one hit and it would all be over.. In the right place and it would be done.

She could walk away without nothing but the clothes on her back and run away from it all.

Pushing herself up off the ground, the dark haired diva lunged at Frank with wrath shaking up her insides. A loud, high pitched scream left her lips before driving the knife slowly down into the tip of his back. She sunk it down, pulling it back out sharply before driving it in a final time. The loud yell in reply just drove her to push the weapon in further. She smirked, pushing her 'father' down onto the ground and watching his corpse slowly fall motionless.

Without a second thought, the diva slowly pulled back before sending her foot into his gut. She smirked widely, trailing her tongue over her top lip slowly.

Her thoughts suddenly were distracted by something in the corner of her eye. Aimee turned, tears peircing her eyes almost instantly. She stared down at the lifeless body of Shannon Moore, eyes closing tightly as she sniffed.

Walking over slowly, the diva dropped down onto her knees before turning Shannon down onto his back. She trailed a hand down over the side of his face and back through his flattened, un-gelled mohawk.

A tear escaped her right eye before slowly rolling down over her face.

Aimee lent down, pressing her lips to the slightly tinged blue ones. The coldness that hit them was not expected. He felt like ice.. The diva shivered.

Laying down, she slowly removed Shannon's hood before wrapping it around herself. She closed her eyes and buried herself against the corpse.

Aimee simply laid there, the sound of Frank's low groans not entering her ears.

The room just washed away into a pool of blackness, all except for her and Shannon.

"I love you, Shannon Brian Moore.."


End file.
